<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elisha's Furry Fic by Littleredtryinghood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889901">Elisha's Furry Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood'>Littleredtryinghood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Living Together, M/M, Polyamory, Roommates, hope you get every cents worth :), i wanted to put judy hopps/reader but i guess youre the only person with taste :(, i wrote this for one of my best friends for 2.50 on venmo!, nothing dirty just flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:59:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for you, Eli.</p><p>Enjoy your Enemies portion of the Enemies to Friends to Lovers fanfic where you get to date Judy Hopps AND Nick Wilde.</p><p>And yes, this DOES make you a furry. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Original Character(s), Nick Wilde/Original Character(s), Nick Wilde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elisha's Furry Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s four in the morning. You know that, right, Wilde?” “Yeah, yeah, whatever…”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes you thought you spent more time chastising your neighbor Nicolas Wilde for blasting Guns N’ Rodents than you did actually sleeping. Unfortunately, you always had to walk up the extra floor to his apartment after your landlord had already turned the heat off for the night, but the linty, baby-blue bathrobe wrapped around your shoulders was a welcome relief from the mid-dawn chill. What wasn’t a welcome relief was Nick’s aloof jack-ass-ery. Somehow he had been given the magical ability to not give a shit about anything. You struggled to see how Judy thought that trait translated into being a good fucking <em> cop </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you on the ZPD? Isn’t it your job to <em> arrest </em> animals who are ‘disturbing the peace’?” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Nick Wilde- the asshole neighbor to end all asshole neighbors- <em> laughed </em>. </p><p> </p><p><em> Stupid jerk </em>. “...if you’re gonna be like this, can I talk to Judy? JUDY-!” </p><p> </p><p>Nick just scoffed and turned back into his apartment- <em> never to return again </em> , you hoped. Not even a second passed, and you could’ve sworn the music got even louder. But maybe that was because Judy, whose smaller voice was absolutely <em> trampled </em> by the music, had just appeared in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, neighbor! What can I do for you today!” Your other neighbor, Nick’s roommate and way-out-his-league girlfriend, Judy Hopps was everything Wilde wasn’t. She was peppy, sweet, intelligent, noble, and probably the closest thing you’d had to a friend since moving to Zootopia a week and a half ago. You realized that she still was wearing her ZPD uniform, and for a brief moment you wondered if she was already wearing it or if she had specifically rushed to the closet and changed when she heard someone bang on her door. Pushing down the resulting smile from the thought was... <em> difficult </em>(to make a wild understatement).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Judy! It’s good to see you! ...Um, do you think you could maybe talk to Nick about the music? I-It’s really no worry! I just have an important presentation tomorrow and-” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! No! I’m so sorry, dear!” Judy cut off your apologetic tangent with a paw on your shoulder, sympathy clouding her lilac eyes. Suddenly, Judy’s polite demeanor took an abrupt dive and it became instantly clear to you why Judy made such a great cop. “<b> <em>NICOLAS! TURN THAT RACKET DOWN! YOU ARE BEING A MENACE TO SOCIETY!</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>And the music was off before Judy even finished her last sentence. <em> Clearly, Nick’s whipped </em>, you couldn’t help thinking to yourself. But you didn’t exactly blame him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my hero, Judy. Sorry to bother you so late… I’ll call you for brunch again sometime, okay?” You smiled groggily when Judy turned to face you, peppy smile back on show. Again, she reached out to touch her paw to your shoulder, “Yes! Absolutely! I’ll text you, okay?” And when she pulled away, you were shocked to realize you missed it.</p><p> </p><p>When you finally got back to the warmth and safety of your glamorous pull-out couch/bed (the movers were stuck in Critter Country Township til Saturday), you only got 30 seconds to close your eyes before you were ripped awake by two high-pitched “PING!”s from your iCarrot phone. With sluggish effort, you pulled it from its charger and lazily palmed at the screen until your room was flooded with violent, bluish light: <em> 2 Text Notifications </em> - 4 Sent from: “Judy Hopps 💜” and 2 Sent from: “That One Asshole 🙄”.</p><p> </p><p>That One Asshole 🙄</p><p> </p><p>     - hey. i’m sorry for being loud.</p><p>     - (carrots made me send this. i don’t actually mean it. 🔥)</p><p> </p><p>Despite yourself, you smiled. <em> Jerk </em> . Although you couldn’t deny that he was one <em> funny </em> jerk. Sure, the text sounded reluctant, but the fact that he sent it at all meant he was trying. You sent a string of cheeky emojis back to him before scrolling down to see what Judy sent.</p><p> </p><p>Judy Hopps 💜</p><p> </p><p>     - Are you free this weekend? &lt;3 Let’s go </p><p>        check out that new omnivorian place in </p><p>        Tundratown we talked about! </p><p> </p><p>     - P.S. I am sooooo sorry about Nick. Won’t happen again! </p><p> </p><p>     - Oh! And good luck at your meeting tomorrow!  Ɛ:D</p><p> </p><p>     - Ok, I’m done. Sweet dreams!  Ɛ;) &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>You remembered the feeling of her impossibly tiny paw against the skin of your arm, and suddenly your face felt warm. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>